Doce Amargo
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: A relação entre duas mulheres sendo destruída pelo passado incestuoso de uma delas e culminando numa violenta vingança. Femmeslash
1. Felicidade

**i. Felicidade**

"_A felicidade é como o vidro; tem, como ele, o brilho e a fragilidade _**¹**_"._

_x x x_

Era noite alta e os primeiros sinais do inicio do inverno davam mostras de que aquela seria das estações mais rígidas dos últimos tempos. A ventania fria e cortante fustigava impetuosamente uma antiga construção de madeira e pedra bruta, fazendo gemer as dobradiças da janela que se debatia submissa. O uivo longo e contínuo, gerado pela passagem forçada do vento pelas frestas da vidraça, completava o cenário bucólico atuando como som de fundo. Breves uivos abafados e alguns gemidos mal contidos também se faziam ouvir no interior de um dos aposentos da habitação centenária, mas não tinham nenhuma relação com as forças da natureza.

Apesar das baixas temperaturas que circundavam a Casa de Má-Fama, localizada nos arredores de Hogsmeade, no interior daquela alcova a temperatura era alta: ali não havia lugar para o frio, pois a primavera impunha o seu domínio, conferindo seu calor denso e sufocante, forçando naturalmente o desabrochar das flores, espalhando o seu perfume entorpecente pelo ar. Lá fora o frio era branco e cinza, mas no cerne daquele ninho de amor todas as cores desfilavam nuas e sem pudor.

Uns e outros flocos de neve, que se prendiam à vidraça morna e embaçada, decompunham-se qual lágrimas que escorriam lentamente pela superfície lisa e transparente. A exemplo daquelas gotículas que desenhavam filetes tortuosos à sua passagem, o suor também corria em bicas pelos corpos ardentes que compartilhavam o leito ali existente.

A cena que se desenvolvia no local demonstrava que o tempo era essencial, da mesma forma que era escasso, para os desejos do casal: uma capa verde com fios de prata abandonada ao chão, um sapato colegial dependurado pelos cadarços à borda da cama, a saia e a lingerie arriadas na altura dos joelhos. Tudo demonstrava que a ânsia pelo pecado se sobrepunha às normas de conduta e bons modos da garota sextanista da Sonserina, ainda iniciante na descoberta dos prazeres que seu próprio corpo poderia lhe proporcionar.

Bellatrix Black se encontrava deitada sobre a lateral do próprio corpo e gemia sofregamente sobre a cama velha, desconjuntada e que lhe fazia coro com seus rangidos estridentes. Os braços macios e sedosos de sua cúmplice a envolviam pelas costas, enquanto as mãos hábeis e precisas passeavam caprichosamente por seus contornos, desde as saliências protuberantes mal contidas sob a blusa desabotoada pela metade até a parte interna de suas coxas cor de alabastro, distribuindo uma sensação indescritível de satisfação e prazer.

— Sua tolinha – sussurrou Rosmerta ao seu ouvido, roçando os lábios propositadamente pela cartilagem delicada da orelha –, arriscar-se dessa maneira só para ficar comigo. – Sua voz era doce e não havia repreensão em suas palavras.

— De que vale conhecer as passagens subterrâneas de Hogwarts se eu não as usar para estar com você? – Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao sentir o lóbulo ser levemente mordiscado pela outra.

— Agrada-me que tenha enfrentado a neve e a noite por minha causa – ela se deliciava observando a pele da jovem se arrepiar e seus pêlos se eriçarem a cada palavra sussurrada próxima ao seu ouvido –, você é a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer após mais um dia de devassidão. – Sorriu satisfeita e passou a língua quente e úmida lentamente pela pele cor de giz, lambendo-lhe o pescoço desde a base do ombro até o entorno da orelha, como uma gata faria com seu filhote, divertindo-se com a palpitação que o desejo desperto causava na respiração da menina.

A prostituta Rosmerta, apesar de jovem, era muito hábil com as mãos, com a boca, com seu corpo. E ela ia além do habitual e se superava ao passar toda a sua experiência para aquela relação incomum. O sexo emanava de seus corpos, fluía por sua pele. Elas se encaixavam com perfeição e se completavam: gostavam de afirmar entre si que haviam sido feitas uma para a outra.

A seqüência de caricias se intensificava com naturalidade, diversificando as sensações, avivando seu efeito. Ambas sentiam o peito arquejar e a pulsação tornar-se acelerada. A pele desnuda se enfeitava de pérolas nascidas da transpiração. Não havia mais lugar para as palavras, apenas o idioma do corpo, o dialeto da sedução, a linguagem do prazer.

Bellatrix se contorcia como se ardesse em febre, como se o fogo que queimava em seu interior forçasse passagem pela crosta de sua epiderme, aumentando sensivelmente sua temperatura até aproximar-se do momento de entrar em erupção.

A menina sentia o corpo todo tremer, bem como sua voz e sua respiração, que era entrecortada e descompassada. Não sabia se tudo isso era pelo simples toque em sua pele ou pela aflição de saber que em breve sentiria as ondas do prazer maior lhe tomarem totalmente a carne. As mãos da amante rondavam suas partes mais erógenas, atiçando-a, instigando seus desejos, excitando-a ao extremo.

Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o quarto girar ao seu redor. Abriu-os novamente e se viu perdida entre a fartura de cores e a profusão de aromas com que a primavera de sentimentos lhe brindava: já não havia sons, apenas um zumbido muito ao longe. Fixou o olhar para se ver refletida nas profundas gemas azuis da outra, para lhe implorar sem vergonha que desse fim ao seu martírio e lhe brindasse com o prazer, abrindo-se despudoradamente e oferecendo sua dádiva de maneira servil.

Rosmerta se arqueou sobre seu corpo, esfregando seus seios fartos pelo contorno das costas da parceira, deixando suas madeixas louras caírem sobre o rosto da amante, então lhe agarrou os cabelos de ébano com força e puxou-lhe a cabeça ainda mais para trás, expondo-lhe o pescoço que também foi regiamente lambido em meio a palavras de sedução sussurradas quase que despercebidamente. Então, atacou-lhe os lábios, rápido como uma fera que caça, e lhe violentou a boca num frenesi desmedido.

Bellatrix sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Mas, para que respirar se ela tinha a chance de saborear sua língua? Percebeu que a mão da parceira se deslizava insinuante para satisfazer sua vontade mais urgente e sentiu o sangue ferver, o corpo levitar e a visão se embaçar ainda mais. Ela gemeu mais alto, como forma de súplica, clamando para que seu desejo fosse saciado e, quase em júbilo, sentiu seu pedido ser atendido.

Um urro grotesco escapou por entre seus lábios, ainda selados aos da outra, quando seus dedos a invadiram. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela se percebeu a ponto de desfalecer. Sua amante sabia como usá-la com perfeição, conhecia com exatidão as suas arestas e os seus atalhos: em fração de segundos ela sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por indescritíveis ondas de calor que se alastraram e a entorpeceram, fazendo-a duvidar do que era real e o que era ilusão: o vulcão estava ativo e lhe proporcionava um longo e extenuante clímax, a primavera a dominava e lhe mostrava sensações que ela jamais julgara existirem.

O rosto de Rosmerta abriu-se num sorriso de satisfação, aguardou as chamas da outra se abrandarem e, então, recostou-se na cabeceira da cama de modo a aconchegar a cabeleira negra e úmida de suor da sua amada em seu colo. A face afogueada da menina e a respiração irregular não deixavam perceber se ela estava lúcida ou não, mas suas pernas se travaram ao redor da mão da protagonista de seu deleite, quando ela tentou recolhê-la.

— Deixe mais um pouco – balbuciou com um fio de voz.

— Minha Bella! – Respondeu a outra ajeitando seus cabelos e depositando um beijo terno em sua têmpora.

O toque da cortesã sempre levara a garota da tradicional família de sangue-puro à entrega total e absoluta, aos quais sempre se seguiam momentos de languidez e esmorecimento. Quando se tornavam uma só sentia que nada mais na vida tinha significado, nada mais importava: pertencer e entregar-se a ela era o momento que ansiava hora após hora e minuto após minuto, nas ocasiões em que ficavam afastadas.

A jovem Black parecia tomada por um sortilégio poderoso que a prendera e viciara absurda e incontestavelmente àquela bruxa mundana que a completava com tanta perfeição, era como se um feitiço de grande magnitude a elevasse e presenteasse com os prazeres mais devassos da turgescência. Mas, não era a magia que a mantinha atada à sua outra metade, tampouco uma poção poderosa que a fazia atingir indescritíveis auges de prazer. A explicação não estava na bruxaria.

Ela estava viva! Ela se sentia viva! E era a praticante do meretrício que a fazia se sentir assim. Era o encanto que ela lhe oferecia num sussurrar suave, o deleite que lhe ministrava em cada caricia ousada, a alegria que lhe proporcionava no simples fato de estar com ela. Felicidade, sensação essa que ela julgava improvável de vir a experimentar um dia, numa conjunção carnal compartilhada.

Rosmerta era uma mulher de muitos homens, mas era a primeira vez que se envolvia numa relação como essa. Já havia perguntado a si mesma o porquê daquela empatia, e a única resposta que obtivera era a de que mesmo ela precisava de um amor e, na sua profissão, isso não era coisa que encontraria entre os homens.

O vento continuava a surrar as paredes do antigo casarão. Logo, as primeiras luzes da manhã inundariam o ninho de amor e o casal se separaria uma vez mais. O inverno as observaria, por mais algum tempo, voltarem às suas atividades rotineiras: uma educando seu corpo e instruindo sua mente, outra usando o corpo para sobreviver e convivendo com a sua consciência. Mas, o desejo comum das duas era de que sempre haveria aqueles momentos de cumplicidade e luxúria, em que seria eternamente primavera e elas se satisfariam apenas com a presença e o toque uma da outra.

x x x

O canto do galo trouxe a jovem de volta à realidade: precisava voltar a Hogwarts antes que a escola despertasse. Saltou da cama, juntando aqui e ali suas vestes e se recompondo, enquanto Rosmerta apenas puxava um lençol sobre o corpo seminu e sorria da afobação da outra:

— Se a expulsarem, te arranjo um trabalho aqui comigo! – Debochou.

— Não seria de todo mau – respondeu a garota, enquanto enrolava o cachecol verde da Sonserina ao redor do pescoço como toque final.

— Nem pense seriamente numa bobagem dessas – ralhou a outra, fazendo um beicinho –, é só uma brincadeira.

Bellatrix esboçou um sorriso por um momento, mas logo ficou séria novamente:

— Rô... Tem uma coisa... – Hesitou por um momento, apesar da pressa que a fizera postar-se ao lado da porta.

— Hum... São seus pais, não? – Ela adivinhou, ajoelhando-se na cama e recolhendo os seios para dentro do corpete que usava.

— Eles virão procurá-la, não tive como impedir – uma sombra passou diante de sua face, mas não era o rubor da vergonha.

— E... O que devo esperar dos temíveis Black? Uma maldição da morte? Uma fortuna em galeões? Ou... Talvez, um pedido de desconto para uma orgia com o casal? – Ela sempre deixara o bom humor nortear suas conversas mais sérias. Esse era seu modo de relaxar ao inevitável, mas Bellatrix não compactuava desse seu predicado.

— Eles vão querer comprá-la, Rô – por um instante, sua fisionomia demonstrou insegurança.

— Não se preocupe, amor. Não vou deixá-la por menos que uma pequena fortuna! – Zombou.

— Você é a única coisa que tenho! – A voz dela tornou-se ligeiramente embargada e, procurando não demonstrar aquele momento de fraqueza, virou-se de supetão para sair pela porta, porém estancou ainda sobre a soleira.

A mulher na cama percebeu o momento de indecisão da outra e, enquanto ajeitava os longos cabelos d'ouro num coque desajeitado, perguntou-lhe com ternura na voz:

— Alguma coisa ainda te preocupa?

Bellatrix girou lentamente nos calcanhares, mas seu olhar se manteve fixo num ponto aleatório no soalho do quarto.

— Disseram-me que o diretor Dumbledore foi visto se retirando da Casa... E que você o acompanhava... – O olhar inquisidor ergueu-se lentamente até pousar no semblante tranqüilo da outra, mas o sorriso com que Rosmerta sempre recebia suas dúvidas mais tolas ou suas perguntas mais contundentes tinha o poder de desarmá-la.

— E se eu lhe dissesse que o velho Albus é um dos meus clientes? – Provocou-a, divertida.

— Sei que não é... Você já me disse que ele...

— Ele se preocupa com você, Bella. – Seu tom de voz tinha a intenção de tranqüilizá-la, mas não surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Como se não me bastasse meus pais... – Ela bufou, cruzando os braços e batendo os pés nervosamente no chão.

— Quando as pessoas se preocupam com você, quer dizer que te amam! – Pela primeira vez ela desviara seus olhos dos dela para falar, demonstrando que a frase não era de todo verdadeira.

— Pra mim, só existe você, Rô. E, _"ai"_ daquele que se colocar no nosso caminho. – Os olhos dela brilharam com tal intensidade que deixou sua anfitriã pouco à vontade.

Bellatrix tinha uma personalidade muito forte e, apesar de se aparentar meiga e frágil na companhia da amante, seus momentos de dependência e doçura limitavam-se a estes breves períodos.

Rosmerta sabia de seus tormentos e suas fraquezas, bem como reconhecia que seus sentimentos por ela eram verdadeiros e, da mesma forma que a outra, não pouparia esforços para vê-la feliz.

— Deixe de ser boba, venha me dar um último beijo e corra para os seus livros mofados – seu rosto iluminou-se num sorriso, enquanto lançava os braços em direção à menina.

Bellatrix se aproximou mais confiante e seus lábios se colaram uma vez mais. Apesar da fé que Rosmerta lhe passava, ela fez questão de sentir ao máximo o sabor daquela língua, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava decorar com o tato a maciez da sua pele nos contornos de sua face.

Rosmerta era para ela, ao mesmo tempo, a doença e a cura, a dor e a anestesia, o veneno e o antídoto. Ela iria até as ultimas conseqüências para continuar ao seu lado.

Seus planos eram simples: enfrentaria os pais e toda a tradição dos Black para fugirem da clandestinidade de sua relação, terminaria seus estudos e, de posse do seu reconhecimento como bruxa e da sua maioridade, resgataria sua amada do meretrício e viveriam juntas, desafiando a tudo e a todos que se opusessem ao seu amor.

E, aqueles que insistissem em confrontá-la, teriam que pagar o preço por seu desafio: assim era e assim pensava Bellatrix Black.

x x x

**¹**_Públio Siro_


	2. Lembranças

**ii. Lembranças**

_"O tempo não comprou passagem de volta. Tenho lembranças e não saudades _**²**_"._

_x x x_

Bellatrix faria o caminho de volta até Hogwarts através de um longo e tortuoso túnel que se iniciava sob um alçapão localizado no porão do prostíbulo, provavelmente escavado durante a Rebelião dos Duendes de 1612 quando aquela construção, a exemplo de outras inúmeras existentes em Hogsmeade, serviria como adendo do quartel-general dos bruxos e não como sede do pecado e do prazer.

Ela levava a varinha um pouco acima da cabeça, com sua extremidade incandescente a iluminar-lhe o caminho, mas sua mente estava entrevada e seus pensamentos eram obscuros. Apesar da noite extremamente agradável que passara, Bellatrix mantinha-se apreensiva com o desfecho do provável encontro entre seus pais e Rosmerta. Seu interesse era principalmente sobre até onde eles seriam capazes de chegar para proteger o bom nome dos Black.

Sua curiosidade a levava a imaginar o imponente Cygnus Black tratando, com "uma vadia qualquer" – como ele próprio denominara a amante da filha no dia de Natal, quando Bellatrix revelara a relação pecaminosa entre as duas –, qual a melhor maneira de extirpar aquele câncer, antes que tal acontecimento chegasse aos ouvidos dos mais nobres integrantes da sociedade bruxa.

Aquele retorno ao ocorrido em um passado recente a levou um pouco além, fazendo-a se recordar das primeiras vezes em que começara a prestar atenção em Rosmerta, pouco menos de seis meses atrás. As aulas haviam recomeçado há pouco e, como naquele ano também o verão se apresentara mais forte e intenso que o habitual, os passeios nos finais de semana para Hogsmeade haviam se multiplicado, com os jovens se mostrando ávidos pelas visitas às sorveterias e casas que serviam bebidas geladas.

Desde o ano anterior, sempre que fora ao vilarejo, Bellatrix percebera o movimento dos rapazes mais velhos em direção à antiga casa de madeira ao largo da Vila. Rodolfo e Rabastan, os famosos e desejados irmãos Lestrange, eram figuras constantes entre os freqüentadores da Casa.

Apesar de localizar-se mais afastada do centro e do comércio local, pequenos grupos de alunas curiosas se enveredavam pela estradinha de terra batida que levava até o lugar a fim de poderem dar uma olhada nas "mulheres da vida". Por várias vezes, após uma tocaia que poderia durar horas, elas eram brindadas por um ou outro rapaz que saía da Casa sendo acompanhado até a porta por uma das mulheres: os irmãos Lestrange, cada um à sua vez, sempre eram acompanhados pela bela loura Rosmerta.

Muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts a apontavam com asco e deboche como "a prostituta", apesar de haverem várias outras como ela na Casa e nem sequer serem lembradas. Talvez o fato de ela ser a mais bela entre todas, além de também se mostrar a mais jovem, a tornasse o centro das atenções daqueles que desejavam escolher um símbolo e nele descontar toda a aversão por representar a escolha pela "vida fácil".

Mas, Rosmerta também era a preferida da maioria dos clientes da Casa, pelo menos daqueles que podiam pagar por seus serviços, uma vez que, justamente por sua fama e qualidades singulares, ela era a acompanhante de maior preço entre as suas colegas de profissão, e muitos diziam que a Casa só conseguia se manter ainda em atividade pela sua presença.

Ela era uma jovem bonita, perto de seus vinte anos, corpo de medidas quase perfeitas, cabelos louros encaracolados e profundos olhos de um azul intenso. Mas, sua postura é o que mais chamava a atenção entre as demais, e a destacava. Seus modos refinados, o caminhar sensual, o olhar provocante e uma altivez que beirava à nobreza. Muitas das garotas que espreitavam as breves aparições das raparigas se detinham com um interesse bem maior quando era Rosmerta a desfilar à sua frente. E, quando se encontravam longe dali flertando com os rapazes mais velhos e experientes, a maioria delas se via imitando os gestos e poses da vadia.

Bellatrix cuspia ao chão à sua visão. Achava o fato de uma bruxa depender de seu corpo para sobreviver, além de uma atitude indigna e torpe, um desperdício e desrespeito com os poderes que lhe foram auferidos. Mas, a exemplo das demais alunas, ela tinha que admitir que Rosmerta lhe chamava a atenção em especial, ela não era igual às demais mulheres que serviam na Casa, e não era apenas por seus dotes já explanados: sua altivez levava a garota a compará-la com as mais tradicionais damas da alta sociedade bruxa, e seu porte não devia em nada a uma legitima portadora do sangue dos Black.

Certa noite, após uma das primeiras visitas realizadas a Hogsmeade naquele ano letivo, a troca de palavras entre duas alunas no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, que haviam ido até as cercanias da Casa de Má-Fama para espiarem as prostitutas, chamou-lhe a atenção:

"_Não vejo o porquê da maioria dos rapazes escolherem esta loura vadia!_" – disse uma garota que cursava o mesmo ano que Bellatrix, visivelmente desdenhando de uma preferência que obviamente era desejosa em possuir.

"_Está brincando?_" – respondeu-lhe outra, um ano mais velha. – "_Até eu gostaria de estar com Rosmerta... se tivesse a oportunidade!_" – A expressão no rosto da jovem demonstrava uma corajosa sinceridade, apesar do assombro gerado ao seu redor.

"_Jura?_" – rebateu a primeira com ar de nojo. – "_Teria mesmo coragem de ficar com outra mulher?_" – E insinuou afastar-se da colega, como se essa apresentasse uma doença purulenta eclodindo em sua pele.

"_Não te digo que teria coragem_" – continuou a outra, como se flutuasse em seus pensamentos –, "_mas, se o fizesse, com certeza desejaria que fosse com ela!_".

Aquelas palavras calaram forte no íntimo de Bellatrix: ela nunca pensara nas coisas daquela forma e, sem sequer perceber, imaginou como seria ser tocada por outra mulher... Como seria ser tocada por Rosmerta...

O teto girou ao seu redor, o som das vozes das garotas distanciou-se até tornar-se um mero zumbido, seus pés pareceram levitar no ar por um instante e, quando ela deu por si, estava sendo erguida do soalho por inúmeras mãos que a instalaram em uma das poltronas do salão. Apesar da insistência de que ela se apresentasse na enfermaria, principalmente por parte de suas duas irmãs mais jovens, ela recusou-se e preferiu apenas recolher-se mais cedo aos seus aposentos.

Aquela inexplicável vertigem que sentira, aliada à sua curiosidade natural, a levaram a pesquisar aqui e ali, sem muito êxito, sobre a origem e o passado da notável prostituta que, por ser tão jovem, não deveria estar a muito tempo "na vida". Certo dia, quando já estava quase desistindo de descobrir alguma coisa sobre a mulher, havia terminado sua refeição e, na saída do Salão Principal, o fragmento da frase de uma aluna do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, ouvida ao acaso, lhe chamou a atenção:

"_... você não quer terminar como a Rosmerta, não é mesmo?_" – dizia a uma colega sua, artilheira da equipe de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, assim como ela.

A frase perdida chamou-lhe a atenção: ela havia sido dita com propriedade, como se aquela jovem realmente soubesse alguma coisa a respeito da cortesã. Possuída pelo interesse e curiosidade e vislumbrando conseguir a informação almejada, Bellatrix passou a inventar maneiras de se aproximar da lufana e, sem demonstrar grande interesse, colher a maior quantidade possível de dados. É claro que os sonserinos sempre tiveram a fama de não se misturarem com os alunos das demais Casas, e isso dificultou a sua proximidade.

Finalmente, após simular uma casualidade ao se encontrarem na saída de um dos treinos do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa em que ela "impediu" que outras colegas da Sonserina azarassem a garota, pois se encontravam às vésperas de uma partida entre as duas Casas, ela conseguiu convencer a outra que suas intenções não eram escusas e, após abordarem o tema da prostituição, pois fora assim que as duas trataram as idealizadoras da pequena emboscada, obteve um relato valioso e completo da sétima-anista:

"_Rosmerta era aluna da Lufa-Lufa... Ela estava alguns anos à minha frente e me lembro bem dela porque sempre foi muito bonita, muito mais do que é agora, que a 'vida' a está consumindo_" – contou-lhe.

"_Ela... estudava em Hogwarts?_" – Bellatrix estava boquiaberta. – "_Então, ela se formou e foi trabalhar num prostíbulo?_".

"_Não_..." – Corrigiu-lhe a outra. – "_Ela não chegou a se formar. No dia seguinte em que completou dezessete anos, ela simplesmente abandonou a escola_".

"_Hein? Abandonou Hogwarts? __Você quer dizer que... Foi expulsa, ou algo assim?_" – Ela não conseguia compreender.

"_Não! Ela apenas e tão somente deixou a escola... E apenas com as roupas do corpo. Não levou nada mais do que lhe foi comprado pela sua família... E tem pessoas que dizem que, assim que ela foi aceita no prostíbulo, queimou as suas vestes_".

"_Então o problema era com a família dela?_" – Sem saber explicar a si mesmo o porquê, aquele fato causou em Bellatrix uma simpatia repentina pela ex-companheira de Hogwarts.

"_Exato! Não sei bem qual foi o problema... Uns dizem que foi devido a um casamento arranjado pela família, que ela recusava... Outros, que a mãe tivera um relacionamento extraconjugal onde ela teria sido concebida, e o caso havia vindo à tona... O fato é que ela odiava a família e a família a odiava_".

"_Entendo_..." – Aquela situação mexia confusamente com os sentimentos da jovem Black, sem ela atinar o real motivo: alguns fatos lhe pareciam estranhamente peculiares.

"_O que se sabe é que nenhum dos seus pais foi atrás dela... O próprio Dumbledore esteve diversas vezes na Casa para tentar convencê-la a voltar atrás... Mas, de nada adiantou". _- A garota fitou seu rosto por alguns instantes, tentando imaginar se haveria algum interesse oculto por trás das perguntas de Bellatrix, mas não percebendo nada incomum, concluiu: – _"Não perca seu tempo com ela: não passa de uma vadia suja e vulgar_".

Bellatrix recuou ante aquela observação da aluna da Lufa-Lufa, seu semblante tornou-se uma máscara indecifrável, não se podendo especificar se sua reação havia sido de concordância ou indignação. Ela apenas afastou-se da outra ruminando as recentes informações adquiridas.

"_Me procure para que possamos conversar novamente: creio que poderemos ser boas amigas!"_. – Ainda ouviu a jovem dizer, mas lhe pareceu que sua voz soava muito distante.

Infelizmente, aquelas foram as únicas informações que a artilheira da Lufa-Lufa pôde revelar à sua recente "amiga" da Sonserina: dois dias depois um inexplicável acidente a vitimou durante o jogo de quadribol entre as duas Casas. A única certeza era de que ela quebrara o pescoço após uma repentina queda de sua vassoura, os medibruxos que a examinaram, porém, constataram que ela já estaria morta ao atingir o solo, vítima de uma asfixia fulminante: todos concluíram que ela havia se engasgado.

Após aquele dia, alguns fatos – aparentemente sem nenhuma relação direta, mas que acabaram por culminar num desenlace específico – se sucederam numa velocidade impressionante. Retornando de uma visita à casa de seus pais num final de semana, Bellatrix sentia-se extremamente angustiada e aflita, chegando quase ao desespero sem mesmo saber o porquê: talvez, por um acordo recente entre seus pais e a família Lestrange que deveria ser selado com o casamento de sua filha mais velha com um dos dois cobiçados irmãos, talvez, por algum outro fato menos relevante que acabara sendo bloqueado por sua mente. O importante era que o seu estado era da mais total desesperança.

Ela correra no meio da noite para os jardins da escola, chorando e puxando os próprios cabelos, quando percebeu um rapaz saindo do meio de um bambuzal viçoso que havia a meio caminho da orla da Floresta Proibida. Aquilo a intrigou e a fez recuperar momentaneamente a razão e, após certificar-se que o aluno havia adentrado ao castelo, ela explorou o local e encontrou a passagem que levava até o prostíbulo.

Ao chegar ao porão, que atualmente lhe era tão familiar, ela voltou a sentir a tristeza e a amargura deixadas de lado durante aqueles momentos de curiosidade, e voltou a chorar copiosamente. Seus soluços e lamentos foram ouvidos pelas prostitutas da Casa, que a descobriram e a queriam expulsar a todo custo. Mas, Rosmerta a recolheu ao seu quarto, a ouviu e a amparou. A empatia foi instantânea e, após duas ou três visitas que Bellatrix lhe fizera nas noites que se seguiram, ela já era aceita nos braços e nos lençóis da cortesã, conhecendo seus dotes e habilidades e entregando-lhe seus anseios, seu corpo e o seu coração.

x x x

Voltando ao presente, seus pensamentos lhe arrancaram um breve sorriso, enquanto seguia pelo corredor estreito e tortuoso. Aquelas lembranças pareciam ter ocorrido a tanto tempo! Parecia que o convívio entre as duas sempre existira e, quando verificava o curto período de sua cumplicidade, sentia-se como se sua vida antes de conhecê-la tivesse sido um mero lapso de tempo passado despercebido na linha da vida.

Ela não se sentia como os seus pais e tradicionais integrantes da família Black no que se referia àquela relação não natural – que ela talvez tivesse levado adiante, logo no início, justamente para contrariá-los – mas, que acabara por seduzi-la e conquistá-la. Ao contrario deles ela dava valor ao amor, à segurança de poder contar com o abraço amigo e amante de uma cúmplice de seus pecados.

Não! Ela não era igual aos seus pais! E lhes atirara isso no rosto recentemente. Ela poderia perdoar Rosmerta de todos os seus pecados mundanos e juntas viverem uma vida florida e perfumada, com muita luz e uma brisa suave soprando seus cabelos, sentindo as cores e os aromas da estação do amor a lhes embalar. Para as duas, seria sempre primavera.

Ela se recordava, apesar de confusa e vagamente, das confissões e desabafos que Rosmerta lhe fizera e dos motivos explicados por ela ter abandonado Hogwarts e se entregado àquela vida desprezível: seu pai abusava de seu corpo desde tenra idade e, mesmo ela tendo ido para Hogwarts, o assédio continuara quando ela retornava para casa. Ele lhe dava poções, que a confundiam e prejudicavam sua mente, para que ela não contasse suas investidas a ninguém. E pior, ela acreditava que sua mãe tinha conhecimento do que acontecia, e fechava os olhos à sua sorte para que o nome da família não fosse atirado na lama. Ela também tinha culpa! Sua mãe sabia e se calava! Ela também deveria pagar por aquela tortura... Os dois deveriam pagar. E ela os castigaria... E assim salvaria suas irmãzinhas do mesmo destino.

A luz que vinha da saída do túnel ofuscou seus olhos e a fez voltar à realidade. Bellatrix balançou a cabeça ao perceber o pequeno trote que sua mente havia lhe aplicado: Rosmerta não tinha irmãs. Era em suas próprias irmãs, Andy e Cissa, que ela estava pensando. Seus pensamentos a confundiram... Talvez, por suas irmãs e sua amante serem a pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Ela não deixaria que nenhum mal lhes acontecesse. Aquilo poderia parecer uma loucura... Mas, a loucura fazia e sempre fizera parte dela.

Uma ratazana acompanhou seu movimento, avançando paralelamente ao longo do túnel com passos rápidos e miúdos, com o corpo longo curvado na altura das costas. Ao perceber que seus caminhos se cruzariam na saída do túnel, ela se apoiou sobre as patas traseiras e soltou um breve grunhido, tentando intimidar aquela que invadia os seus domínios.

Bellatrix ergueu seus olhos e mirou a aparência arrogante do animal: os olhos miúdos e cheios de maldade definindo seu território, os longos bigodes farejando o ar e contorcendo-se de asco pela presença que ousava desafiar sua autoridade. O roedor lembrou-lhe a orgulhosa empáfia dos Black, mais especificamente a expressão fuinha de seu pai, em seu pedestal intocado, aguardando que suas vontades fossem satisfeitas a um simples olhar seu.

A jovem esticou o braço agilmente, empunhando sua varinha, e murmurou um feitiço ao chegar no ponto de encontro com o roedor, seguindo em frente sem dar-lhe maior atenção. O animal soltou um curto guincho, que agora era de terror e, após seu corpo tremer brevemente, tombou com um baque quase inaudível. Estava morto: havia sido letalmente asfixiado.

A jovem bruxa subiu os degraus toscos e barrancosos que a levariam de volta aos jardins da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, antes que seus alunos e funcionários despertassem.

Não! A vida era boa como estava e ela se sentia feliz ao lado da amante – nada iria impedir sua felicidade.

x x x

**²**_Mário Lago_


	3. Negação

**iii. Negação**

_"Aquilo que não é conseqüência de uma escolha não pode ser considerado nem mérito nem fracasso _**³**_"._

_x x x_

O restante daquele dia se arrastou para Bellatrix. O que a fazia sentir-se pior ainda, além das dúvidas e curiosidades que a torturavam, era saber que não poderia se encontrar com Rosmerta naquela noite: o atraso em seu retorno pela manhã fez com que o bedel acabasse por flagrá-la antes que pudesse chegar à sua Sala Comunal. Em conseqüência disso, o professor Slughorn – que era o diretor da Sonserina – aplicou-lhe uma detenção, por mais doloroso que isto pudesse ser para ele para ele, uma vez que era grande amigo de sua família e ela mesma fosse convidada constante nas festas e encontros que ele costumava promover.

Após o jantar, no Salão Principal, a jovem bruxa dirigiu-se à masmorra onde o bruxo lecionava Poções a fim de cumprir seu castigo. Não fosse pelo fato de impedi-la de realizar suas fugas habituais pelo túnel oculto, a companhia do professor Slughorn não era de todo má, uma vez que além dele bajulá-la constantemente, a sua disciplina era uma das que Bellatrix mais se dava bem e gostava.

— Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? – O mestre lhe perguntou curioso, ao vê-la aplicando uma mistura com um conta-gotas em uma das aranhas que serviam de cobaias em suas aulas. – É uma poção de sua própria criação?

— Sim! – Respondeu ela, enquanto observava o inseto se contorcendo de dor sobre as pernas que pareciam murchar e secar. – É uma idéia que tive há algum tempo e aproveitei para preparar após terminar de organizar o armário de ingredientes, como o senhor me ordenou.

— Sim, querida. Parabéns pela iniciativa! – Disse ele, batendo palmas pateticamente e, em seguida, olhando tristemente para a cobaia agonizante, completou: – Mas, aparentemente seu veneno não obteve o resultado desejado: sua vítima está viva, ainda!

— Na verdade – disse ela demonstrando excessiva paciência –, o resultado foi o esperado.

— Quer dizer que, sua intenção era de que apenas suas pernas apodrecessem? E a aranha permanecesse viva? Não é crueldade demais, minha querida? – Disse com uma entonação doce na voz, mas balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Os venenos não devem ser utilizados apenas para matar, e sim para fazer sofrer, também. – Ela respondeu com decisão.

O bruxo observou-a com uma expressão de espanto e receio ao mesmo tempo, e preferiu não dar continuidade àquele breve debate.

— Pois bem! – Disse ele, demonstrando uma desnecessária felicidade. – Amanhã à mesma hora novamente, certo?

Ela apanhou a mochila que havia deixado a um canto e dirigiu-se calmamente até a porta. Então, deteve-se por um instante e se voltou para o professor, que deu um pequeno salto de susto ao ser questionado:

— Até quando pretende me prender aqui com essas detenções, professor? – O tom de voz dela era seco e ríspido, mas não havia rancor.

O homem retirou um lenço de linho verde de um dos bolsos e enxugou o suor que lhe brotara instantaneamente na testa.

— Até quando _"eles"_ julgarem necessário, minha querida. – Respondeu-lhe, ciente de que seria uma bobagem ocultar a verdadeira razão.

— _Eles..._ – repetiu ela. – Os meus pais? – Ela insistiu, dando um passo à frente e percebendo que o mestre a imitava, porém, dando um passo para trás.

— O diretor Dumbledore também está muito preocupado com você, minha filha. – Disse, contorcendo as mãos uma na outra. – Espero que não imagine que isto é idéia minha...

Ela não lhe respondeu, apenas deu-lhe as costas e se retirou serena e silenciosamente do aposento.

x x x

Sozinha em sua cama no dormitório da Sonserina, o sono demorou em lhe trazer o refúgio tão desejado daquele mundo repleto de normas e regras ditadas. Mas, quando chegou, a visita a outro mundo, o dos sonhos, se deu com presteza, fazendo com que um suave sorriso lhe brotasse no rosto adormecido. Um gosto doce nasceu em sua boca.

_Logo, ela se encontrava no local mais próximo do paraíso que conhecia, a luz clara e a brisa fresca a rodearam e a invadiram, e ela se sentiu enlevar por elas, vagando aqui e além à espera da companhia pela qual ansiava constantemente, mesmo em sonho. As cores se multiplicaram em tons de ouro e anil e passaram a desfilar diante de seus olhos, envolvendo-a numa aura de paz e serenidade. Os sons também eram intensos, mas agradáveis, lembrando o leve bater das asas de libélulas e beija-flores, se perdendo entre o gorjeio de pássaros multicoloridos. Era um universo utópico e irreal, mas era o local que ela sentia fazer parte de si própria e costumava freqüentar sempre que se encontrava com Rosmerta._

_E lá estava ela: vinda do nada, mas presente em tudo. Mesclando seus loiros cabelos arrebatadores ao ouro que cintilava em toda a parte, destacando o azul de seus olhos fascinantes no anil que brilhava ao seu redor. Sua presença, nesses devaneios, alimentava e nutria Bellatrix, fosse pelo que representava a ela em pensamento, fosse pelo que proporcionava a ela na realidade._

_E novamente ela se sentia viva, e podia tocar a amada e experimentar a realização de seus desejos mais profundos: sentir o__ brilho macio da sua pele e se regozijar com suas doces carícias de amor. O perfume gritante de sua companhia invadia-lhe as narinas e ia se aninhar no abismo mais profundo do seu peito. O som adorado de sua voz marcava sua carne, como se até os mais ingênuos gemidos tivessem o poder de penetrar em seu corpo e nele se entranhar pela eternidade._

_O que era real e o que era sonho? Poderia ela estar junto ao seu amor mesmo à distância? Estaria sua mente novamente a lhe pregar peças ou o sentimento que nutria em seu peito lhe dava o poder e a sensação de romper as barreiras da própria realidade?_

_Os momentos de cumplicidade, trêmulos, intensos, que viveram juntas passaram a fazer parte dela. E__ ainda sentia o perfume da outra em sua pele, o gosto delicado daqueles lábios nos seus, a dormência gostosa no local onde seus dedos haviam brincado._

_Doce. Sentia em sua pele o sabor doce da língua da amante a percorrer e se deliciar em seus contornos, vindo em seguida a pousar e dormir em sua boca._

_Amargo. Sentiu em sua boca o sabor amargo da língua da amante a fugir-lhe repentinamente e se afastar como acordada abruptamente de um pesadelo._

_Doce amargo._

_As cores lhe fugiam ou nunca haviam estado lá, o ar tornara-se parado e sufocante como se jamais uma brisa houvesse sido soprada, e os sons se tornaram um zunido forte e desagradável que a atordoava._

_O que acontecia? A escuridão vencia a luz e engolfava a silhueta obscurecida de sua amada, arrastando-a para longe de si. Ela estendeu sua mão em direção à dela, mas a outra se esquivou e se recolheu, desprezando seu esforço. Ela buscou os olhos de Rosmerta com os seus, pedindo uma explicação, perguntando o motivo de seus sonhos estarem se dissolvendo e se dispersando: a mulher baixou os olhos e lhe virou o rosto._

_Logo, o negrume tomou conta dos arredores, o frio insuportável do vazio a dominou e seu peito arfava por sentir o ar irrespirável._ Bellatrix acordou ao primeiro raio de luz da manhã: a pele banhada em suor, o corpo tremendo quase descontrolado, a dor da infelicidade rasgando seu peito. Um gosto amargo jazia em sua boca.

x x x

Em meio à aula de Feitiços, a primeira daquela manhã, Bellatrix foi convocada a acompanhar o professor Slughorn. Sentiu o sangue gelar, enquanto seu punho apertava ferozmente o cabo da varinha, por dentro da blusa, até os nós de seus dedos perderem a cor, imaginando tragicamente uma fatalidade e vislumbrando num relance o corpo sem vida de Rosmerta a desfilar diante de seus olhos. O pesadelo que a atormentara naquela noite, por uma fração de segundo, voltou vívido à sua mente. Ela abstivera-se, receosa, em julgar de que se tratara de um presságio ou agouro, mas o convite para se encaminhar até o gabinete do diretor da escola a fez temer por uma ligação inexplicável. Seu corpo foi tomado por uma ligeira vertigem e ela teve medo de desabar, mas se manteve firme e altiva como insinuava o sangue que corria em suas veias, afinal, ela também era uma Black.

O mestre obeso e de bigodes de leão-marinho a tranqüilizou: — Tenha calma – disse ele –, Druella quer falar-lhe com brevidade – prosseguiu, enquanto a conduzia gentilmente pelo braço. – Dumbledore cedeu seu escritório como cortesia para que tenham a devida privacidade.

O fato de ser sua mãe a procurá-la, abrandou seu ânimo. Apesar de discordar do modelo de conduta de seus pais, ela se sentia mais confortável à sua presença. Tinha sido uma criança apegada aos carinhos maternos e, apesar da pose e da pompa que sua mãe sempre demonstrara e incluíra na sua educação, a menina Bellatrix se aproveitara do tempo de infância das duas irmãs menores para prolongar o seu próprio período pueril: ela amava sua mãe, a despeito da criação rígida e dos sacrifícios sociais que sempre lhe foram exigidos.

No curto caminho que percorreu até o corredor da gárgula que vigiava a sala do diretor, ela se animou inconscientemente, julgando talvez que aquele encontro poderia reaproximá-la do convívio de sua mãe. O que as fizera se afastarem tanto assim? Porque certos fatos tão importantes de sua vida simplesmente teimavam em fugir de sua memória? E porque, incontáveis vezes, ela sentiu aquele desejo de proximidade e afeto transformar-se em ódio e decepção? Que sombra maldita era aquela que pairava sobre elas?

Na sala ampla e rica de detalhes, as paredes repletas de quadros de bruxos ilustres e os inúmeros objetos e badulaques mágicos espalhados por toda a volta não desviaram seus olhos e sentidos da presença orgulhosa e imponente de Druella Rosier Black. Em pé, postada defronte a janela localizada no lado oposto à porta que se fechara às costas de sua filha, estava a mulher que lhe causava arrepios de paixão e afeto, mas também provocava calafrios de possessão e autoridade. Esta, ciente e segura do poder natural que emanava de si própria, deixou de contemplar a fria paisagem de tons branco e cinza, desviou o olhar lentamente para a filha e, observando-a disse:

— Ah! Aí está você! – sua voz soou com arrogância, enquanto dava alguns passos em direção à mesa do diretor e sentava-se na imponente cadeira de encosto alto e braços de espaldar. A um gesto seu, a filha adiantou-se até a sua frente e aguardou silenciosamente, como um réu, prestes a ouvir a sentença do júri.

A presença da mãe sempre a inquietara, mas lhe dava confiança e segurança ao mesmo tempo. A lembrança de seus afagos, do contato com sua pele, com seus seios, o brilho dos cabelos negros que ela sempre se orgulhara de possuir à sua semelhança. Isso a reconfortava.

— A prostituta aceitou nossa oferta, não irá mais recebê-la... E você não deverá mais procurá-la! – Comunicou-lhe com um enfadonho ar de desdém.

A imagem da doçura ruiu. Não era mais a voz que ninava, e sim a que ralhava. Não era mais a mão que acariciava e sim a que ameaçava. Não era mais o sangue que lhe deu a vida, era o sangue-puro e intocável dos Black.

— Você está mentindo! – Rebelou-se a garota, deixando fluir sua insatisfação e cuspindo as palavras em alto e bom tom.

— Cale-se! – Ordenou-lhe a mãe, impaciente. E, num tom que mesclava asco e decepção, completou: – Francamente, Bella, esperava um pouco mais de você... Aliar-se a alguém dessa laia... Além de vadia, uma sangue-ruim...

As palavras não foram totalmente absorvidas pela jovem, ela ainda relutava em acreditar que Rosmerta realmente tivesse aceitado a proposta de seus pais, mas contestou mesmo se sentindo atordoada:

— Vocês não sabem de nada! O pai abusava dela... O imundo! Ela está melhor entre prostitutas e tarados do que com a sua própria família! – Não conseguiu conter as grossas lágrimas que rolaram por seu rosto.

Druella levantou-se com a leveza e imponência naturais dos nobres e aristocratas, contornou a mesa majestosamente e parou diante da filha – seu rosto era inexpressivo. Teria ela compreendido suas palavras e se enternecido com elas? Iria, agora, tomá-la em seus braços e decifrar o pedido de socorro criptografado nas entrelinhas dos seus atos? Talvez essa fosse a única paga que Bellatrix aceitaria para se privar da presença de Rosmerta: ter sua mãe novamente ao seu lado, como sua protetora, sua confidente, sua amiga.

O movimento foi rápido e preciso: a mão ágil e certeira esbofeteou-lhe a face emitindo um ruído seco, mas que ficou zunindo nos ouvidos de Bellatrix por um tempo indefinido.

— Nunca mais toque nesse assunto! – Ameaçou-lhe a mãe. Seus olhos faiscaram perigosamente e seus lábios se crisparam. – Guarde seus desvarios e as fantasias de sua mente doentia para si mesma. Essas nojeiras foram colocadas em sua cabeça por aquela vagabunda, esqueça tudo, porque ela já te esqueceu!

Bellatrix mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir uma gota de sangue tocar a sua língua, então engoliu os soluços do choro que insistiam em vir à tona: não ia lhe dar mais um motivo para demonstrar o escárnio com seus sentimentos. A mulher doce e compreensiva que ela desejava e necessitava não era aquela. O abraço amigo e a palavra de entendimento não partiriam dela, jamais. A pessoa que a ouviria e nortearia não era a sua mãe, pois ela já era órfã há muito tempo, sem o saber.

— Se vocês fizeram algum mal a ela, vão se ver comigo! – Ela ainda conseguiu dizer e, dando-lhe as costas, retirou-se da sala.

Ela não retornou às aulas, tampouco se recolheu aos seus aposentos. Sabia que a passagem oculta pelo bambuzal seria inatingível àquela hora do dia, mas tinha que saber de Rosmerta o que acontecera. A mais ligeira idéia de que seus pais pudessem tê-la ferido ou forçado a alguma coisa a enchia de ódio e uma intensa sensação de vingança.

Vagou num estado de quase transe pelo gramado coberto de neve até chegar à beira do lago semicongelado, então, um pio agudo e a sombra de uma ave lhe chamaram a atenção: a coruja pousou num galho saliente de um arbusto e lhe esticou a pata com a mensagem atada. O coração de Bellatrix queria saltar de seu peito, enquanto ela liberava o animal do pedaço de pergaminho para vê-lo partir rapidamente, logo em seguida.

Reconheceu o perfume de Rosmerta enquanto desenrolava o bilhete, aliviada por saber que nenhum mal lhe acontecera, mas apreensiva de que a mensagem lhe ferisse o coração, com o desfecho que seu sonho prenunciara:

"_Seus pais foram generosos e não tive como recusar. Agora posso abandonar a vida e abrir meu próprio negócio. Não me odeie. Rosmerta"._

_x x x_

**³**_Milan Kundera_


	4. Separação

**iv. Separação**

"_Em amor, não há último adeus, senão aquele que se não diz _**¹**_"._

_x x x_

_Almíscar! A menina abriu os olhos, assustada. Seu coração disparou e, instintivamente, ela cruzou os punhos fechados sobre o peito. Percebeu, de esguelha, que um vulto indistinto se aproximava de sua cama, camuflado pela escuridão que envolvia o quarto. O medo tomara conta de si, mesmo antes dela despertar: aquele odor, já seu conhecido – forte, penetrante e persistente –, denunciara a presença indesejada que lhe causava tanto pavor e repulsa._

_Mas, não era apenas a fragrância do valioso perfume de essência tibetana que identificara e delatara o inconveniente visitante: era a mistura de aromas, dispersa no ambiente, que traduzia a criatura odiosa e pusilânime que a exalava. A combinação do cheiro de fumo – das cigarrilhas chiques e esnobes que impregnava as roupas e era difundido pela sua respiração –, com o fedor do suor – que emanava de sua pele e penetrava em tudo que era tocado por ela –, aliada à caríssima loção importada da China, criava um nauseante cheiro, próprio e inconfundível, que se associava àquele indivíduo que amedrontava inconscientemente a garota recém acolhida na puberdade._

_Inconscientemente, sim! Porque, o que era sonho, pesadelo ou realidade? Sua mente e suas lembranças eram tão obscuras quanto a penumbra que envolvia o ambiente, e aqueles momentos vagos do passado lhe vinham apenas como flashes, os quais ela tentava esquecer a todo custo, apagando as reminiscências retidas na memória que insistiam em aflorar._

"_Trouxe-lhe um chá... Para que durma melhor!" – Disse-lhe o homem, se sentando à beira do leito e lhe estendendo uma xícara fumegante._

"_Não quero!" – Respondeu-lhe com a voz embargada, enquanto puxava o lençol até abaixo do queixo e apertava freneticamente suas bordas com as duas mãos._

"_Beba!" – Ordenou-lhe com autoridade, empurrando a infusão ainda mais em sua direção._

"_Eu quero a mamãe!" – Ela choramingou, mas já se ajeitando na cama, pronta a ceder._

"_A mamãe está dormindo... O papai vai cuidar de você, agora". – A voz de seu pai soou falsa e cínica, enquanto um sorriso hipócrita brotava de seus lábios._

_O medo e a resignação eram maiores do que a rebeldia da menina e, intimamente, ela sabia que tomando a bebida amarga tudo seria esquecido e, na manhã seguinte, a única coisa a incomodá-la seria ou a pele arranhada pela barba mal cuidada e por fazer ou o cheiro abominável que ficaria impregnado em sua própria pele._

_Logo, as imagens se tornavam apenas borrões que não deveriam ser lembrados, apesar do desconforto que deixaria suas marcas pela eternidade. Por isso, esquecer era imperativo! Apagar a sensação desagradável de ter aquelas mãos nojentas tateando pelo corpo ainda imberbe, extinguir o efeito nauseante de sentir os dedos manchados de nicotina e saturados por seu fedor percorrendo trechos ocultos de sua pele, passeando por seus mamilos púberes e se aninhando entre suas coxas. Lembranças estilhaçadas que precisavam ser esquecidas, apesar de que jamais seriam completamente apagadas._

_De súbito, um salto no tempo realiza a tarefa de remendar suas memórias dispersas, mantendo em evidência o mesmo cenário torpe e distorcido, a mesma cena rebuscada e imoral, entranhada em um canto inexpugnável de seu subconsciente, oculta e trancada no transcorrer do dia a dia, mas relutante por ser extinguir. Agora era a boca, imunda e asquerosa, a percorrer-lhe a intimidade, a aspirar profundamente seus cheiros, saboreando seu gosto virgem qual uma iguaria, num estalar da língua: era preferível morrer!_

_Um novo avanço, cerzindo os retalhos imemoriais, e o corpo da criança toma formas de mulher. Mas, a sua sina persiste e, agora, o ser repugnante lhe aparece se esfregando em sua pele, exercendo uma dolorosa pressão sobre si, num ritmo lento e amoral. O suor escorrendo, o bafo quente de seu hálito, cinzas esvoaçando da piteira presa entre dentes no canto da boca. Triste fado de reviver o sofrimento, de recobrar lembranças dolorosas – resquícios de fragmentos incestuosos da memória._

_Sempre a mesma cena, sempre o mesmo ato. Através do tempo, marcando uma vida, desmascarando o monstro abjeto, desprezível. A morte seria bem vinda, ela acabaria com tudo... Ou melhor: a morte seria o castigo merecido àquele crime... E acompanhada de dor, muita dor._

x x x

Os primeiros raios da luz da manhã trouxeram Bellatrix de volta do pesadelo que a perseguia há muito. E, como sempre acontecia nos últimos tempos, um nome afluía à sua boca naquele momento de alívio: Rosmerta.

O que eram aqueles delírios? Porquê ela sonhava com fragmentos do passado que a amante, provavelmente, lhe confidenciara? Porquê se importava com o que pudesse ter lhe acontecido, se à visão de algumas poucas moedas ela a havia esquecido?

Se o monstro que a aterrorizava em seus sonhos merecia a morte como punição, aquela a quem ela entregara seu coração e a desprezara não faria jus a melhor sorte. Mas, a morte isolada da dor não fazia sentido e, aliada ao desespero, teria um sabor melhor ainda.

Pacientemente, ela aguardou pela noite uma vez mais e, quando a escola adormeceu, a menina avançou pelo túnel que tantas vezes assistiu seus sorrisos de satisfação. Mas, agora sua incumbência era outra: o doce sabor do prazer abandonaria definitivamente seu paladar para dar lugar ao gosto amargo da vingança.

O vulto, agora, não se escondia sob a capa verde ornamentada pelo brasão da serpente. O manto negro demonstrava as intenções obscuras, e o capuz encobria o brilho insano que seus olhos acinzentados emitiam.

A primeira rameira que avistou à saída do porão da Casa de Má-Fama caiu instantaneamente ao chão, sem emitir ruído, com os olhos esbugalhados e as mãos presas à própria garganta, como se pudesse dessa forma fazer com que o ar voltasse a entrar até seus pulmões.

Uma a uma, as cortesãs foram caindo aos seus pés, esvaindo-se em convulsões enquanto a vida as abandonava, irremediavelmente. O riso histérico de prazer e conquista fugia assustadoramente pela garganta de Bellatrix. Um ou dois fregueses, que escolheram aquela noite funesta para satisfazerem sua libido, também tombaram junto às mulheres da vida, com o terror estampado nos olhos que iam pouco a pouco se tornando opacos. A varinha chegava a fumegar, e a garota saboreava largamente o único prazer que se aproximava àquele que sentiu com a amante: o poder da morte e o domínio da dor sob seu comando.

A porta deixada propositadamente por ultimo se abriu, e os olhos azuis e assustados de Rosmerta surgiram à sua soleira, observando os corpos que a outra deixara caídos à sua passagem.

— É assim que termina tudo? – Disse ela, apertando com as duas mãos os longos cabelos louros que lhe caíam por sobre um ombro e lhe escondiam o colo do peito.

— É o destino que você escolheu, ao me trocar por um punhado de moedas – respondeu-lhe com o desafio na voz.

— Não nego que aceitei o dinheiro, mas a promessa que arranquei de seu pai foi o maior pagamento para mim – mesmo nessa hora, o tom suave de sua voz tinha o poder de confundir Bellatrix.

— Que está tentando fazer? – Ela retrucou – Acha que vomitando mais mentiras terá a vida poupada? Meu pai é um porco, eu sei, mas me arrependo de ter me preocupado e comovido com o que o seu próprio pai fez com a sua vida.

— O meu pai? Do que está falando Bella? – Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado mirando-a fixamente nos olhos, como que tentando se infiltrar na alma da outra através deles.

— Não queira me confundir. Você me contou. O seu pai a violava e te levou a abandonar Hogwarts para se entregar à prostituição – sua voz era uma mescla de raiva e dor.

— Meu pai? – Repetiu a mulher, espantada. – Eu jamais soube quem foi meu pai, Bella! Eu te contei tudo quando nos conhecemos, lembra? Abandonei a escola e entrei para a vida porque minha mãe estava doente e precisávamos do dinheiro. Minha mãe era uma trouxa, Bella, lembra-se? Eu sou uma sangue-ruim.

— Não vai me enganar de novo – sua voz alterada reverberava pela casa vazia. – Eu me lembro de tudo. Você disse que temia que o seu pai abusasse de suas irmãzinhas quando você saísse de casa.

— Eu não tenho irmãs, minha querida. Essa é a sua história. É o que você me contou quando desabafou comigo. Seu pai lhe dava uma poção para que você esquecesse, e isso afetou sua mente.

Bellatrix se calou quando o golpe da verdade a atingiu qual uma adaga que lhe atravessasse o coração. Estava tudo ali, oculto na sua mente, aguardando apenas que uma palavra sincera trouxesse a verdade dolorosamente à tona. O leito que aquele homem se sentava com a xícara de poção à mão era a sua própria cama. O corpo do qual ele abusava e que fazia as suas nojeiras era o seu próprio corpo. As irmãs menores, que ela queria proteger para não terem um destino igual ao seu, eram Andy e Cissa. E o crápula que a violentava há tanto tempo era o seu próprio pai. O monstro tinha um nome, afinal: Cygnus Black.

A varinha soltou-se de sua mão e, ao tocar o chão, fez um barulho oco soar pela casa imersa no silêncio da morte, as lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto e suas pernas se dobraram como se pertencessem a uma marionete que fora abandonada pelo seu animador.

Rosmerta adiantou-se em tempo de amparar seu corpo nos braços. Bellatrix escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço e chorou como nunca o havia feito. Os gritos de seus soluços ecoavam pela casa entregue à morte. Agora ela se lembrava, agora ela sabia, agora o seu ódio tinha um representante real, e um novo significado passou a tomar sentido em seus pensamentos.

x x x

Uma eternidade parecia haver se passado quando Bellatrix conseguiu colocar outra vez seus pensamentos em ordem. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam doloridos, como se tivesse sido surrada sem piedade. Seus olhos ardiam por estarem secos, não porque não houvesse mais lágrimas que ela pudesse derramar, e sim porque, num juramento silencioso, decidira que nunca mais iria chorar novamente em sua vida. Quando percebeu que estava próxima do final do túnel que levava a Hogwarts, virou-se para Rosmerta que ainda a amparava e, estacando em seus passos, disse:

— O que será de nós, Rô? O que será de mim? – Ela procurava inutilmente demonstrar firmeza na voz.

— O seu pai não a importunará nunca mais! – A outra a confortou, encarando-a sem pestanejar, enquanto aninhava o rosto da garota carinhosamente entre suas mãos. – Ele foi generoso em sua oferta, mas também fiz com que ele jurasse que não a incomodaria ou às suas irmãs, senão eu levaria o caso a público.

Como a outra não lhe respondesse, ela prosseguiu, despejando informações desnecessárias para o momento, como forma de preencher o silêncio incômodo:

— Com o dinheiro que ele me deu, comprei o bar Três Vassouras, e já tomei posse junto ao antigo proprietário. Pretendo retomar uma vida honrada, a despeito do meu passado. Só permaneci na Casa até essa noite porque suspeitei que você pudesse aparecer por lá, mas jamais imaginei que tomasse tal atitude.

— Para mim nada mais importa, basta saber que você não me traiu – desabafou, enquanto lançava os braços em torno do pescoço da outra e colava sua face na dela. – Apenas fez o que julgou melhor pra mim.

Rosmerta aguardou um instante, considerando o que deveria falar a seguir e, com um profundo suspiro, prosseguiu:

— O que você fez foi terrível, Bella. E poucos acreditarão que foi conduzida num momento de desespero. Não quero te ver pagar por isso pelo resto de sua vida, mesmo que tenha sido monstruoso.

A jovem não respondeu, apenas se aninhou ainda mais em seu peito, procurando refúgio. Rosmerta prosseguiu:

— Volte para o dormitório e esconda sua varinha, ninguém jamais saberá que a chacina foi obra sua. Eu irei daqui direto para o Três Vassouras, não poderão provar que eu estava na Casa no momento que tudo aconteceu e, assim sendo, ninguém saberá de você.

A jovem concordou, não conseguindo conter um suspiro de alivio e, tomada de uma idéia repentina sugeriu:

— Nós poderemos continuar nos vendo, Rô!

— Isso será impossível, Bella – sua voz era firme, mas carinhosa. – Não podemos nos encontrar mais, pois isso a ligará às mortes ocorridas hoje. Além do mais, dei minha palavra ao seu pai e tenho que cumpri-la para que ele também cumpra a dele.

Bellatrix sentiu uma parte de si rasgar-se e se separar dela, num corte lento e profundo. Devaneara, por um instante, que tudo poderia continuar a ser como antes, mas seus olhos não estavam mais fechados, e ela se lembrava agora dos fatos que a fizeram se encaminhar até ali. Percebeu que sua melhor fração morrera naquele momento, e que apenas o pedaço que se regozijava com a dor e o infortúnio daqueles que a confrontavam havia sobrevivido. Mas, havia um culpado, e sua raiva foi canalizada toda para ele.

— Meu pai não irá se safar tão facilmente... – disse ela finalmente, após um silêncio prolongado. – Eu irei confrontá-lo... E farei com que tenha o castigo que merece!

— Não faça nada que venha a se arrepender depois... – preocupou-se a outra. – Você já foi muito além do que deveria, deixe as coisas como estão: chega de mortes!

O brilho gelado que por muitas vezes se apoderava dos olhos da herdeira dos Black insinuou-se, perdido no vazio, enquanto sua voz dura e firme soava, intimidante:

— Há coisas bem piores do que a morte... E muito mais saborosas de serem observadas – calou-se por um instante, como que se lembrando de um novo fato. – E, depois... Acertarei as contas com a minha mãe... Sinto que ela sabia de tudo e se omitia... Tudo pelo bom nome dos Black!

Marcas de expressão passaram pelo semblante de Rosmerta, e seu olhar repousou num extremo, evitando cruzar com a outra, como fazia quando suas palavras fugiam envergonhadas da verdade:

— Bella, sua mãe não sabia de nada. Não a odeie! – Sua mão segurou fortemente a dela, como que para reforçar o seu pedido. – Ela não tem culpa!

Bellatrix a fitou por um longo momento, sedenta em poder saborear uma ínfima porção de verdade em meio àquelas palavras, esforçando-se em acreditar nela. Então, numa caricatura de sorriso, aquiesceu:

— Se você diz, Rô... Acredito em você!

Bellatrix fitou o rosto de Rosmerta com intensidade, sabia que provavelmente aquela seria a ultima vez que contemplaria aqueles olhos de um azul profundo, que tocaria os cachos de ouro de seus cabelos, que aspiraria o doce perfume que emanava de sua pele. A outra também sentia que aquela seria a despedida derradeira, então prendeu uma vez mais seu rosto entre suas mãos, agora trêmulas, e aproximou lentamente seus lábios de carmesim dos da menina.

A jovem Black percebeu que palavras seriam desnecessárias e, uma vez mais, seus lábios se tocaram, não com a violência da libido despertada, mas com a tristeza própria das despedidas. Bocas que se sugavam, procurando inutilmente absorver um quinhão da outra e torná-la parte de si mesma, umedecidas não só pela saliva, mas também pelas lágrimas que rolavam dos olhos de Rosmerta. Ambas procuraram eternizar o sabor das línguas que se entrelaçavam febrilmente e conquistarem a dádiva de manter o gosto doce-amargo do seu amor findo por um tempo indefinido.

Bellatrix sabia que, apesar da boa intenção da ex-amante ao afastar-se, era ela quem perderia mais, pois não haveria mais lugar para o amor em sua alma, a menos que um dia ela encontrasse alguém que demonstrasse tanto anseio pelo poder, tanto prazer pela dor e tamanha repugnância pelo remorso quanto ela.

x x x

**¹**_Alexandre Dumas, pai_


	5. Vingança

**v. Vingança**

_"A vingança agrada a todos os corações ofendidos; uns preferem-na cruel, outros generosa _**²**_"._

_x x x_

As aulas em Hogwarts foram suspensas por uma semana durante as investigações da tragédia na Casa de Má-Fama, uma vez que os aurores do Ministério descobriram o túnel que levava até os terrenos do castelo. Apesar disso, não foi levantada a hipótese de participação de alguém ligado à escola nas misteriosas mortes, tampouco recaiu alguma suspeita sobre a única sobrevivente: Rosmerta convencera a todos que passara a noite nas dependências da recém-adquirida taverna, além de não possuir motivos para tal ato. Ao final do inquérito, a explicação encontrada foi de que um vazamento de gás acabou por vitimar as mundanas.

O diretor Dumbledore garantiu às autoridades que o túnel que saía da propriedade da escola e levava até a Casa, agora abandonada, não seria mais utilizado pelos alunos. A princípio sua intenção seria a de mantê-lo sob constante vigilância, mas no futuro pensava em bloqueá-lo com algo mais eficaz.

x x x

Bellatrix passou o primeiro dia do afastamento das aulas trancada em seu quarto, na residência dos Black, sob o pretexto de colocar em dia algumas tarefas da aula de Poções, tendo trazido algumas ervas da reserva do professor Slughorn e as preparado lentamente num pequeno caldeirão ao lado de sua cama. No final do dia, dispensou os elfos da cozinha e preparou ela própria o chá da tarde, surpreendendo os pais ao arrumar a mesa com esmero e convocá-los a acompanhá-la às exatas cinco horas da tarde.

Não era um hábito comum a ela, mas o casal Black a atendeu pomposamente, percebendo que haveria uma decisão ou um pronunciamento por trás daquilo tudo. Os três se sentaram ao redor da elegante mesa de chá, enquanto Bellatrix servia caprichosamente os pais em xícaras de requintada porcelana chinesa. O inverno ainda era rígido, mas a lida na cozinha aqueceu a jovem e fez com que ela retirasse seu sobretudo e usasse apenas um modesto vestido de algodão, com o decote generoso deixando entrever o contorno de seus seios. Aproveitando-se disso, ela curvou-se exageradamente à frente do patriarca, atendendo-o gentilmente:

— Canela em pó, papai? – O olhar do homem, cheio de desejo, insinuou-se dentro de seu colo, levando-o a passar a língua lentamente pelo lábio superior e parte do espesso bigode, antegozando o prazer que seria passear por ali.

— Aham! – Assentiu ele, mal percebendo o momento em que a filha retirava o pó avermelhado de uma cumbuca de louça e misturava uma colherinha na infusão fumegante.

— Teria sido ótimo se a sua "amiguinha" também tivesse morrido no acidente ocorrido em Hogsmeade – comentou ele com pouco tato, talvez se condenando por ainda estar preso à promessa feita à mulher.

Ninguém respondeu o comentário. Bellatrix terminou de servir a todos e sentou-se ao seu lugar saboreando o chá. Cygnus ainda mantinha o olhar fixo no decote à sua frente, enquanto brincava distraidamente com um dedo na asa da luxuosa peça de porcelana. O cheiro forte de almíscar tomava o recinto e fazia com que Bellatrix contorcesse uma mão na outra por baixo da mesa, tentando manter o controle.

Então, viu seu pai erguer a xícara e levá-la em direção à boca. Ela tentou disfarçar sua ansiedade mordiscando um biscoito, mas distraiu-se ao perceber que Druella já entornara quase todo o seu chá. Subitamente, Cygnus interrompeu o seu gesto e a interpelou:

— O que significa tudo isso, afinal? – Disse grosseiramente. – O que você pretende? Vamos! Diga logo! – Druella fez uma expressão de concordância e passou a fitar o rosto da filha com arrogância.

Após alguns minutos de um pesado silêncio, Bellatrix empertigou-se na cadeira e pronunciou, solenemente:

— Eu quero agradecer por me protegerem e por cuidarem de mim. O ato de vocês me fez enxergar quem eu realmente sou e qual caminho irei seguir daqui pra frente.

Suas palavras, de uma certa forma, surpreenderam o casal. Certamente eles esperavam uma atitude diferente da filha, uma vez que sua rebeldia em relação àquele assunto sempre fora evidente. Dessa forma, após o primeiro impacto, Cygnus balançou a cabeça numa negativa irônica e soltou uma risada abafada enquanto mastigava um biscoito; e Druella, após limpar a boca demoradamente com um guardanapo de linho branco, ditou:

— Suas palavras não apagam o seu pecado – disse-lhe, entrelaçando os dedos de uma mão aos da outra. – Você é uma vagabundinha suja, mas leva o nome dos Black, e devemos nos preocupar com isso.

— Que este seja seu primeiro e ultimo ato de rebeldia – disse seu pai, com falsa pose de moralista, recostando-se a um dos braços da cadeira e empunhando novamente o recipiente com o chá –, não irei tolerar a interferência de quem quer que seja em nossos assuntos familiares.

— E que passe a levar os estudos mais a sério doravante – completou a mãe, prosseguindo com a pseudo-lição de moral. – Suas últimas notas foram deploráveis.

— Com exceção às do Slughorn – defendeu-a o pai, enquanto finalmente levava a xícara à boca e dava uma longa golada – encontrei-o outro dia no Ministério e ele lhe teceu bons elogios.

— Tenho certeza que o professor Slughorn ficaria orgulhoso com meus últimos avanços em poções, especialmente no trato de venenos – recitou Bellatrix cinicamente, observando com verdadeira adoração seu pai verter lentamente a infusão pela garganta.

Ela esperou pacientemente que ele terminasse de ingerir o último gole de chá, então sua fisionomia resignada abriu-se num largo sorriso.

— Qual o motivo dessa felicidade repentina? – Indagou a mãe, curiosa.

— É que me sinto realizada e vingada! Vocês me tiraram um pedaço, mas eu acabo de lhes tirar muito mais que isso – disse, recolhendo o açúcar do fundo de sua xícara com um dedo e o levando à boca.

— Do que esta falando? – Preocupou-se seu pai.

— Que vocês morrerão em pouco tempo, mas será uma morte lenta e dolorida, vendo seus corpos apodrecerem aos poucos – o prazer da garota ao proferir aquelas palavras era doentio e quase histérico.

— Está louca? Suas palavras não fazem sentido! – Esbravejou Cygnus, erguendo-se de sua cadeira em tom de ameaça.

— Fazem todo sentido – retrucou a jovem soltando uma gargalhada. – Você verá seus dedos nojentos apodrecerem e caírem, e nunca mais poderá encostá-los em mim. Sentirá sua língua asquerosa murchar e secar, e não poderá usá-la para atormentar minhas irmãs como fez comigo – respirou fundo por um instante para tomar fôlego. – Nem mesmo homem você continuará a ser, dentro de algum tempo.

— Que quer dizer? – Indagou Druella, imitando o marido e levantando-se ameaçadora de sua cadeira. – Está delirando?

— E você – disse Bellatrix, apontando o dedo em riste para a mãe –, verá seus cabelos caírem ao ficar se admirando no espelho, quando deveria estar dando atenção às suas filhas.

Só então o homem olhou para a xícara de chá e, apanhando-a, passou o dedo pelo seu fundo, percebendo o resto do pó maldito que havia ingerido. A força faltou-lhe nas mãos trêmulas e a fina peça de porcelana caiu ao chão espatifando-se em vários pedaços.

— Sua louca, você nos envenenou? – grunhiu o poderoso Senhor Black atônito, enquanto agarrava a filha pelo braço, torcendo-o.

— Sim! A louca os envenenou! – Ela respondeu em meio a outra gargalhada histérica – Aproveitem o resto da vida pútrida que lhes resta. Aceita um bezoar? – Ironizou estendendo-lhe um pequeno pote que acabara de destampar e que trazia algumas pedrinhas enrugadas e amareladas em seu interior.

O homem, com os olhos esbugalhados pelo medo do inevitável, apanhou um punhado da substancia que lhe era oferecida e o enfiou na boca freneticamente, enquanto a maior porção caía sobre a mesa e rolava para o chão.

— A propósito – emendou Bellatrix, soltando-se do aperto do pai –, não farão efeito algum, uma vez que o veneno que ingeriram não é para matar... Imediatamente!

— Você irá para Azkaban por isso! – Ameaçou Druella em tom choroso, ajoelhando-se no soalho e enfiando na boca as pedrinhas que encontrava pelo chão, misturadas à porcelana partida.

— O quê? E jogar o bom nome dos Black na lama? Vocês fariam isso mesmo? – A ironia em sua voz era entrecortada pelas gargalhadas desvairadas, seus olhos, tão arregalados quanto os do pai, chegavam a saltar de órbita em verdadeiras convulsões de prazer. – Mesmo sabendo que a sua situação é irreversível? Além do mais, como a filha mais velha tenho que cuidar das minhas irmãs quando vocês faltarem a elas.

— Quanto tempo... Quanto tempo temos, seu monstro? – Choramingou seu pai, andando desesperado de um lado a outro do cômodo, puxando os próprios cabelos em desespero.

— Quatro... Cinco anos talvez, se forem rápidos e gastarem parte de sua fortuna nojenta com os melhores medibruxos do Saint Mungus – falou sarcasticamente, enquanto erguia os dedos de uma mão para contá-los.

— Vamos Cygnus! – Suplicou-lhe Druella, rompendo em lágrimas. – Vamos rápido para o hospital! Talvez possamos reverter o mal!

Com o olhar desfocado pelo pavor e o suor escorrendo por sua testa, o até então intocado nobre de sangue-puro deixou-se levar pela mão por sua esposa e logo os dois desapareceram na lareira, em meio a uma nuvem de pó de flú.

x x x

A noite chegara e ainda não havia sinal do retorno do casal Black. Bellatrix recostou-se ao travesseiro de sua cama, e seu pensamento não poderia buscar outra imagem senão a de Rosmerta. Agora que o desenlace dos momentos vividos entre ambas havia chegado ao seu final, ela passou a ponderar o quão improvável poderia ter sido aquele relacionamento.

Mesmo tendo sido uma vitima da falta de escrúpulos de seu pai e ainda acreditando que sua mãe se omitira durante o longo período de sua experiência incestuosa, Bellatrix aprovava determinados valores que norteavam as tradicionais famílias bruxas.

Apesar de não estar mais sob o efeito da poção maligna que seu pai lhe ministrara durante tantos anos, sua mente ainda se mantinha nublada, mas sabia que Rosmerta pertencia agora ao passado e que caberia apenas a si própria traçar o seu futuro. Assim sendo, era imperativo que esquecesse também os momentos de satisfação e cumplicidade que passara com a outra e, para tanto, tinha que admitir e se convencer de que o ideal que pensou em seguir um dia e que julgava ser o mais correto deveria ser morto e enterrado num canto obscuro de sua mente.

x x x

_Duas mulheres haviam acabado de descer pelo alçapão da antiga casa entalhada em madeira e pedra, acessando o túnel escuro e tortuoso que as levaria para longe dali. Uma delas caminhava amparada pela outra, com o olhar distante e perdido, bem diferente daqueles olhos que se deliciavam ainda há pouco com a impotência e o desespero dos infortunados que tombavam sem vida à sua frente._

_Então, uma sombra ergueu-se de uma aresta: alguém que se esquivara em tempo, que escapara do ápice do terror, um sobrevivente. Ele dirigiu-se rapidamente até a escada que trazia ao porão, fugindo da feitora da morte, subindo em direção ao socorro: estava salvo!_

_Ao atingir o ultimo degrau, a porta se abriu abruptamente à sua frente. O período de uma pulsação foi o que ele teve para identificar a varinha se erguendo em sua direção e jorrando uma terrível luz verde. A voz gelada e indiferente do homem misterioso ecoou firme, pouco antes de mais um corpo tombar sem vida:_

"_Avada Kedavra!"._

_A única testemunha que poderia identificá-la também fora exterminada, e ela devia isso àquele homem desconhecido. Ele se virou e retornou para onde havia mais corpos estirados pelo chão, deslizando sinuosamente por entre eles, se insinuando sem qualquer barulho, como se levitasse. Seu rosto era bonito, o mais belo que já vira até então, e ele lhe passava segurança, demonstrava poder, exercia sobre ela um imenso fascínio._

_Ao vislumbrar as carcaças sem vida, ele lambia os lábios como se sentisse o sabor do sangue, apurava os ouvidos como se buscasse o eco de algum grito de dor perdido, procurava nos olhos sem vida o brilho do terror do ultimo suspiro._

_Ele parou e virou-se em sua direção, fitando-a com seus olhos vermelhos em forma de fendas – olhos de cobra! Ele estava em seu sonho, e isso acontecia porque assim ele desejava, ele queria que ela soubesse que seu trabalho havia sido concluído, que não restaram vestígios._

"_Me espere – ele silvou –, eu irei buscá-la!"._

x x x

Bellatrix acordou ofegante, seu corpo tremia descontroladamente e o suor escorria gelado pela sua pele. Quem era aquele homem? Porque sua figura causara tamanho deslumbre nela? A imagem perfeita do seu rosto, a silhueta arrebatadora do seu corpo, sua voz incomum e seus olhos ameaçadores lhe despertou a libido que julgara jamais poder sentir por um homem em sua vida.

Ele viria buscá-la! Uma nova mudança em sua vida se anunciava, a improbabilidade continuava caminhando lado a lado à sua existência. Momentaneamente ela ansiou pelo momento em que isso acontecesse, mesmo sem sequer imaginar de quem se tratava. Aquela figura, mesmo em sonho, lhe abrira a mente para aquele que seria o único e verdadeiro sentido para a sua vida: o uso do poder, até suas últimas conseqüências, pelo simples prazer de demonstrar a sua superioridade.

Com ar arrogante, ela mirou seus olhos perversos num pequeno espelho de mão, um pensamento de elevação a dominou e a fez tomar ciência de que era uma pessoa especial, superior a tantos outros que não eram dignos de rastejar aos seus pés. Causar a dor, como ela própria sentira por diversas vezes. Determinar a morte, como ela já havia feito tão terrivelmente. Esse era o seu destino, e era o caminho que decidira seguir.

Ela se deitou novamente e aninhou as mãos entre as pernas, se acariciando levemente, ainda ligeiramente trêmula, aguardando sua respiração retornar ao compasso normal. Ele viria buscá-la... Ela o aguardaria!

x x x

Druella bateu levemente à porta do quarto da filha mais velha e entrou silenciosamente no aposento, dirigindo-se lentamente até a janela aberta e se recostando ao seu batente. Bellatrix, sentada numa banqueta à frente da penteadeira, escovava caprichosamente seus longos cabelos negros.

— Os medibruxos não localizaram nenhum vestígio de veneno no meu sangue – disse numa voz amena, como quem conta um acontecimento fortuito qualquer.

— Agradeça a Rosmerta – respondeu-lhe sem desviar os olhos do espelho –, ela me convenceu que você não sabia dos atos do seu dileto marido.

— Mas, mesmo assim você deixou que eu acreditasse que também estava com os meus dias contados – disse aproximando-se da filha e tomando-lhe delicadamente a escova das mãos, enquanto passava a assumir a tarefa de penteá-la.

— Eu disse que ela me convenceu, e não que eu acreditava nisso – completou mirando a imagem pálida da mãe refletida no espelho. – Um bom susto foi o seu castigo!

— Então, creio que devo agradecer a ela, realmente! – concluiu a mulher, congelando às costas da jovem enquanto mirava fixamente seus olhos no espelho: eles eram frios e inexpressivos.

— Ela não existe mais... Não para mim, pelo menos. Nada aconteceu, o ontem não existe. Não tenho passagens do passado a relembrar... Nem boas, nem más! – Sua voz era de deboche e sarcasmo, mas havia uma ponta de tristeza e ressentimento no final.

Druella parou o movimento e apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros da filha, fixando o olhar em seu rosto refletido no espelho.

— Sei que não há desculpas para a minha conivência com os atos de seu pai – ela disse com sincero pesar – mas, não imaginava que ele... – Ela hesitou por um instante, provavelmente buscando as palavras ideais para o que tinha a dizer. – O que quero dizer é que não imagino até onde ele foi...

— Ele foi até o fim... Várias vezes... Durante muito tempo... – Respondeu-lhe com amargura.

Um instante de pesado silêncio desabou entre mãe e filha, revelando que palavras não mudariam o que aconteceu ou sequer poderiam reaproximar uma da outra. Então, dando a volta na banqueta e depositando a escova delicadamente sobre a penteadeira, Druella disse:

— Você ficará bem, Bella?

— Enquanto eu tiver o paladar, enquanto eu puder ouvir, enquanto eu puder ver, eu estarei bem – respondeu ela, enigmaticamente.

A matriarca dos Black deu um profundo suspiro, virou-lhe as costas e retirou-se do quarto. Bellatrix aguardou alguns instantes, os olhos excessivamente arregalados – possivelmente buscando controlar as lágrimas que jurara nunca mais derramar – contemplando um ponto indistinto à sua frente. Então, com um sorriso demente no rosto, levantou-se devagar e dirigiu-se até a janela onde sua mãe estivera há pouco. Levantou a manga da blusa do seu braço esquerdo e cravou uma unha da mão direita nesse, rasgando-o lenta e profundamente enquanto desenhava toscamente uma linha sinuosa que imitava a figura de uma cobra, sentindo o próprio sangue escorrer por sua pele. Então, sussurrou para si mesma:

— Enquanto houver sangue a ser degustado, enquanto houver um grito de dor a ser ouvido, enquanto houver medo e pânico nos olhos de alguém para serem vistos, eu estarei bem!

x x x

**²**_Pierre Marivaux_

**FIM**


	6. Nota do Autor

**Nota do autor:**

A estória se passa no ano de 1967, quando Bellatrix Black tinha dezesseis anos e cursava o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Como não encontrei referências à idade de Madame Rosmerta, idealizei que ela fosse quatro ou cinco anos mais velha que Bellatrix.

Não me aprofundei na história de Rosmerta porque, apesar da compor o ship principal, o protagonista da estória é Bellatrix Black.

Alguns poderão discordar da minha idéia de haverem prostitutas entre os bruxos, seres dotados de um poder incomum, mas como na obra de J. K. Rowling também existem os bruxos que são bêbados e ladrões como a maioria dos freqüentadores da Travessa do Tranco, achei que minha idéia não seria tão descabida assim.

Cygnus Black morreu em 1979, cerca de doze anos após o período determinado nessa _fanfiction_, portanto os cálculos de Bellatrix não foram tão exatos assim. Mas, gosto de imaginar que ele sofreu bastante até o seu fim.

A Casa de Má-Fama se tornaria a Casa dos Gritos no futuro, e o diretor Dumbledore mandaria plantar o famoso Salgueiro Lutador na entrada do túnel utilizado por Bellatrix nessa estória. Idealizei a Madame Rosmerta como pertencente à Casa Lufa-Lufa em sua passagem por Hogwarts porque... porque... Bem, alguém acha que ela ficaria melhor em outra Casa?

_Rufus_

x x x


End file.
